In Dreams
by storylover18
Summary: While preparing for the battle of Helm's Deep, Aragorn's body demands some rest. In a dream, Lord Elrond reminds him the importance of always keeping hope. I don't own LOTR or the scenes used from the movie. One-shot. Enjoy


**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of the text taken from the movie. Trying to make my added bits fit in with the movie, there are two or three scenes that I've re-dictated from the movie, using the script as my dialogue. I do not own these words or scenes. **

**Well, another day, another story. Like my disclaimer said, I wanted to try something a little different. I wanted to add to the movie while keeping it as accurate as possible so there are a couple of scenes that should sound familiar … Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story =) **

"Aragorn, you must rest. You're no use to us half alive." Legolas exclaimed, trailing behind the Man.

"Aragorn!"

Turning, Aragorn saw Èowyn moving through the crowds towards him.

"I'm to be sent with the women into the caves."

"That is an honourable charge."

"To mind the children, to find food and bedding when the men return. What renown is there in that?"

Her voice was thick with distress, as if her charge said that she was not capable of doing anything more. Aragorn sighed.

"My lady, a time may come for valour without renown. Who then will your people look to in the last defence?"

"Let me stand at your side." Èowyn's voice was firm.

"It is not in my power to command it." Aragorn turned away, intending to visit the armoury.

"You do not command the others to stay!" Èowyn exclaimed. "They fight because they would not be parted from you."

Her voice dropped to a whisper.

"Because they love you."

Her eyes searched his for any flicker of feeling or response before they dropped to the ground.

"I'm sorry."

Aragorn stood, contemplating, as Èowyn pushed by him and was evolved in the sea of people. Closing his eyes, he sighed and turned, still intending to go to the armoury.

"Aragorn, please!" Legolas called out again.

"I do not have time, Legolas. There are things to be done and there is little time before battle."

"And there are others making sure they are done. You must get some sleep and tend to your shoulder."

"Later, Legolas." Aragorn said as he walked through the line of men waiting to be given weapons in the armoury. He looked around at the tired-looking men and boys filling the chamber.

"Farmers, ferriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers."

"Most have seen too many winters!" Gimli exclaimed.

"Or too few. Look at them. They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes."

The Elf looks at Aragorn, who became aware of the silence that filled the room.

"Boe a hyn neled herain … dan caer menig!"

[And they should be. Three hundred … against ten thousand!]

"Si beriathar hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras."

[They have a better chance defending themselves here than in Edoras.]

"Aragorn, men I ndagor. Hýn ú ortheri. Natha daged aen!"

[They cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!]

Legolas' words seemed to cause a spark of fire in Aragorn's eyes.

"Then I shall die as one of them!"

Their eyes held for a moment and Aragorn then turned and stormed out of the stone chamber. Legolas, having a sudden feeling of regret, started to go after him but Gimli stopped him.

"Let him go, lad. Let him be."

* * *

><p>Aragorn was grateful that Legolas had not trailed after him. His mind was whirling with the upcoming battle and the lack of confidence among the men of Rohan. The constant nagging about resting just agitated him further. Aragorn could easily enough put off tending to his wounds if the only reminder was the pain he felt. He could not, however, ignore the Elf's constant advice.<p>

Aragorn went about his tasks – checking on various jobs that needed to be completed before battle. Several times, Aragorn felt his eyes go out of focus and he blinked hard to try and force them back into clarity.

"Are you alright, my lord?" a man on the street asked. Aragorn's eyes refused to refocus.

"My lord?" the man asked. "My lord!"

The man sprung up from his place and caught Aragorn before he hit the ground.

"Send for the king's aids." The man called out and a young boy ran off. A moment later, Èomer and one of his attendants came charging up the footpath, their horses' hoofs echoing in the surprisingly quiet street. Èomer saw Aragorn lying on the ground, unconscious, and he got off his horse. As carefully as he could he lifted the Man onto his steed.

"Continue with your preparations." He ordered before leading his horse away, with Aragorn balance precariously in the saddle.

"Ride ahead. Prepare a bed and find the Elf and Dwarf."

His attendant left him and Legolas and Gimili, as well as King Théoden, Gamling, and Èowyn were anxiously waiting when he finally walked through the chamber doors. Gamling helped him lift Aragorn off the horse and laid him on the freshly made bed.

"What happened?" Théoden asked as Legolas knelt over his friend.

"He collapsed in the street." Èomer answered.

"Is he alright?" Gimli, standing near the foot of the bed, asked Legolas. Legolas had a hand on the Ranger's brow.

"He is physically exhausted. He needs rest and tending to."

Théoden turned to Gamling.

"Fetch the best medicine we have and find a healer to stay with him."

"No!" Èowyn exclaimed. Théoden turned in surprise to his niece.

"I will stay with him."

"Very well." Théoden nodded and Gamling left the chamber. He returned shortly, giving Èowyn a basket full of bandages and various medicines.

"We must continue to prepare." Théoden said. "Send word of any change."

Èowyn nodded and watched her uncle, brother, and Gamling leave.

"I'll take good care of him." Èowyn said softly. Legolas and Gimli were hesitant to leave but after a little prodding (and reminding of the coming army) they left Aragorn in the care of Èowyn.

Èowyn sat gently on the side of the bed and began cleaning Aragorn's shoulder. The Man groaned when she applied an herbal medicine but he did not wake from his slumber. Èowyn finished cleaning the wound and bandaged it as best she could before tending to his other cuts and bruises. Wondering what else she could do, she laid a delicate hand across Aragorn's cheek and found it burning with fever. Quickly she rose, found water, and moistened a piece of cloth and began bathing his face gently.

* * *

><p>Aragorn slowly opened his eyes and found the pale sunlight streaming through the window, illuminating the intricate wood carvings in the ceiling beams.<p>

"You always did push your physical limits, Estel."

Aragorn twisted his head and saw Lord Elrond standing by the window. He turned around and approached the bed.

"You hated having limits as a child." He smiled gently.

"I still do." Aragorn replied and Elrond chuckled.

"You will be fine. Your body just demanded some rest."

Aragorn sighed and studied the ceiling.

"Do we stand a chance, Ada? Saruman's army is ten-thousand strong. Am I simply being foolish in believing victory is possible?"

"Estel. You were named such because you would bring hope to Man. If you falter then who can Man turn to?"

"It would take a miracle to outlast these forces, no matter how courageous our hearts are."

"You must try, Estel. Lead with all your heart and the rest will fall into place. When there is hope, there is always a chance."

* * *

><p>Aragorn's eyes flickered open and when they focused, he was not looking at the peaceful scenery of Rivendell but found himself inside the fortress of Helm's Deep. All around him were noises of metal and men preparing for battle.<p>

"You're awake! How do you feel?" Aragorn could almost hear the smile playing on Èowyn's lips. Aragorn sat up slowly; he saw the basket of healing aids, the pitcher of water, and the rag in Èowyn's hands. His hand found its way to his bandaged shoulder.

"How do you feel?" Èowyn repeated.

"I am fine. What is going on?"

Èowyn looked down and began playing with the rag in her hand, almost as if she was embarrassed to be caught tending him.

"You collapsed in the street." Èowyn echoed her brother's words. "You were brought here to rest. After the men left, I tended your wounds and fever."

"Fever?"

"Yes, but do not be concerned. It's broken now."

"What time is it? How long have I slept?"

"It is just past supper hour. Would you like something to eat?"

"I can find some." Aragorn attempted to stand up but Èowyn gently pushed his good shoulder down.

"No, I will go. You need as much rest as possible before battle."

"If you see Legolas and Gimli," Aragorn started.

"I'll send them up." Èowyn answered as she hurried out the door.

* * *

><p>"Aragorn, how are you doing, laddie?" Gimli exclaimed as he entered the chamber.<p>

"You're looking better, my friend." Legolas said as both he and the Dwarf approached the bed. Surprisingly, Aragorn was still lounging on it. His face broke into a smile when he saw his friends.

"I am fine. Are we ready for battle?"

"Slow down, mellon-nin. Have something to eat first and then we'll talk about the preparations."

Èowyn returned with a tray laden with bread and hot stew.

"Did you make the meal?" Aragorn asked, trying to sound inconspicuous.

"No, this comes from the king's table."

Aragorn accepted the hot bowl and ripped off a chunk of bread. Dipping it in the stew, he slowly ate the first bite and became aware that everyone was watching him. He swallowed.

"I told you, I am fine. You need to eat, too."

"I will leave you to prepare for battle. I must go attend to the caves."

Èowyn smiled at Aragorn who bowed his head slightly to her departure. Èowyn left and the three members of the Fellowship ate hungrily. When all the stew was gone, Aragorn turned to the Elf and Dwarf.

"Tell me, how are we faring?"

"As good as can be expected. Many lose faith over the coming battle."

"We cannot despair. We had better get ready for battle."

Aragorn stood and again found Legolas and Gimli watching his closely.

"I am fine. Come now, we don't have much time."

Aragorn found his armour in the adjoining room and began dressing. Legolas handed him his sword and Aragorn looked up, surprised.

"We have trusted you this far and you have not led us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair."

Aragorn smiled at Legolas.

"Ú-moe edamed, Legolas."

[There is nothing to forgive, Legolas.]

Gimli came in, half-dressed for battle.

"If we had time, I'd get this adjusted." He his arms fall to his side and the chain-male clambered to the floor. Aragorn fought back a laugh.

"It's a little tight across the chest."

A horn filled the air, causing Elf, Dwarf, and Man to look for its source.

"That is no orc horn!" Legolas exclaimed, running out of the room. Aragorn followed, as did Gimli, desperately trying to gather his armour so as not to trip on its long hem.

By the time the three reached the main gates, Théoden and his company had exchanged words of greeting with their guests. Nonetheless, when Legolas saw Haldir, he exclaimed,

"Mae govannen, Haldir!"

[Welcome, Haldir]

Aragorn stood, not trusting his eyes but after a moment, he walked down the last few stairs and threw his arms around the Elf. Haldir jumped at the unexpected gesture but returned it.

"You are _most_ welcome." Aragorn said, pulling away. Legolas came down the stairs and embraced his kin. The army of Elves turned in perfect time and lowered their shields. Haldir stepped away from Legolas and stood directly in front of Théoden.

"We are proud to fight alongside men once more."

**And thus it was. A 35rd story was added to my profile and _In Dreams_, though worked on long and hard, was ended. **

**Thanks for reading! Review? **


End file.
